I Challenge You!
by Ms. Chevious
Summary: What starts out as playful teasing turns into an all-out battle. Who will emerge victorious? And thus begins the chocolate war. Rating for swears.
1. I Challenge You!

Title: I Challenge You!

Rating: G (or whatever the lowest rating is)

Anime: Soul Eater

Pairing(s): hinted SoulxMaka, KidxChrona, and possibly Black*StarxTsubaki (they're a bit harder for me for some reason).

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime/ manga Soul Eater. All rights go to the creator, Atsushi Okubo.

Summary: What starts out as playful teasing turns into an all-out battle. Who will emerge victorious? And thus begins the chocolate war.

A/N: Yes, I know this is very out of season, but the idea popped in my head and I just couldn't resist. XD Hope you enjoy this silly, fluffy fic.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

That day was fast approaching.

Everyone could feel it coming.

The dreaded, yet anticipated day when both men and women alike cower in fear. The one day of the year that held the power to send one into swirling delight, or tumbling into despair. Yes, one's whole fate could be brightened or destroyed in a matter of moments.

This fact was known by all.

It was greatly feared along with being well taken advantage of by all wise enough to prepare.

"One must always prepare for the day that could decide one's destiny," the God of Death muttered to himself, looking out absentmindedly at the many clouds gently floating in his Death Room.

"What was that, Chichiue?" his son, Death the Kid, questioned as he halted his steps, craning his neck in order to face his father.

"Eh? Oh, nothing, Kiddo-kun." He stated in reply, still not facing his son.

"Well, I guess I'll be on my way then." The younger shinigami said, brushing off the odd feeling in the air.

"Kiddo-kun," said boy turned at the call of his name, "Actually, there's something I'd like to talk to you about."

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

"HYAHOOOOOOOO!" the ever familiar cry of a certain hyper ninja rang through Class Crescent Moon and the vast halls of Shibusen.

It was fairly early morning as the gang of technicians and weapons settled themselves in the seats of their classroom, awaiting the arrival of their teacher.

"IT'S VALENTINE"S DAY!" the same boy known as Black*Star yelled once again, seeing his opportunity at gaining more attention as several students pooled into the classroom.

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock." The once greatly feared Demon Sword grumbled, obviously annoyed.

"R-Ragnarok!" his more gentle meister scolded him, feeling embarrassed by her weapon's rudeness.

"Yeah, what was your first guess? All the sissy hearts covering the city, or the huge banners that say 'Happy Valentine's Day' hanging in the halls?" the red eyed scythe teased his friend.

The chain scythe technician seemed a bit miffed before replying, "Hah! As if such small things could go unnoticed by the great Black*Star!" The muscular boy shot his group of friends a wide, victorious grin as his weapon just gave an apologetic smile. They all just sweat-dropped, embarrassed for both him and his weapon before deciding to drop the fact that he basically just dissed himself.

"Hey, Onee-chan?" the blonde, childish pistol prompted, trying to get her sister's attention.

"Yeah, what?" her brunette sister asked as she emptied her giant tote bag of all its beauty supplies and magazines.

"What'cha doin'?" Patty pryed, leaning over Liz's shoulder in order to get a better view of what she was doing.

"I'm making space in my bag for all the valentines I'm bound to get today." The older girl replied with a confident smirk.

"HAH!" the aqua haired boy laughed, "If anyone's going to need space, it's me! I know I'm going to get the most chocolates! I am a god after all; surely I have more adoring followers than you."

"CH-CHOCOLATE?" the younger demon pistol bellowed, drawing a lot of attention onto the sisters. "I want some too!"

"No way man." Soul interjected, as Liz tried to calm her easily excited sister, "My coolness level is too high for you to reach. There's no way you could get more chocolates than me."

"Chocolates?" Patty screeched from the background.

"No, no. There are no chocolates!" Liz hushed, beginning to feel agitated.

"_Eeeehhhhhhh?"_ Black*Star almost slurred as he inhumanly twisted his neck and face in irritation at Soul. The two overly confident boys then began to bicker among themselves.

At this, Maka and Tsubaki sighed in unison and gave each other a very knowing look. They then turned their heads at the sound of another sigh.

"This again?" the girls' eyes were met with a slightly annoyed Death the Kid, who had come into the room unnoticed thanks to the rowdy weapon and meister. "What are they arguing about this time?" he asked, his question aimed at no one in particular.

"Oh, just something about who will get the most valentines for Valentine's Day." The emerald eyed technician answered dryly with a wave of her hand.

"Eh?" Kid began with an even more questioning look on his face, "But why would anyone partake in such a presumptuous and petty venture?"

"Hey! I ain't promiscuous!" the white haired weapon turned on his heels and yelled at the young shinigami, his face a bit red.

"And I ain't pretty!" Black*Star hollered as well, standing aside the one he had been fighting with only a second ago.

"W-What?" Kid cried in defense and shock, "You turn on me?"

"You idiots heard wrong!" Maka shouted above them all, obviously irked by the whole ludicrous fuss. While Patty and Ragnarok could be heard laughing in the background and Tsubaki, Liz and Chrona just wisely tried to stay out of it.

The boys replied with a meek "Oh…" before changing the subject in an effort to brush aside their embarrassment.

"A-Anyway…! Why should you act all high and mighty?" Soul questioned Kid, trying to draw attention off of himself.

"Yeah!" Black*Star piped in, "If anyone's high and mighty, it's me! So why are you acting like a big padded shirt?"

Everyone just stared awkwardly at the boy a moment before replying.

"Uh… Do you mean a "stuffed shirt" perhaps?" the supposed to be offended boy inquired.

Another silent, uncomfortable moment past before it was shattered by crackling laughter.

"Oh, my ribs!" came the voice of Ragnarok as he held his tiny stomach, "I mean, I knew this dude was a dumbass, but I didn't know anyone could be _this_ stupid!"

"Hahahaha! Heeheeheehee!" Patty cackled alongside the demon sword, singing, "Dumbass! Dumbass!"

"What'd you punks say?" the not very bright ninja tried to threaten, but failed, as it seemed to make the two laugh harder.

Chrona and Tsubaki just mumbled an "Oh my," at the seen, blushing, but for different reasons. Whereas Soul, Kid, Maka, and Liz tried to smother their growing chuckles, until the shinigami and scythe could handle the pressure no longer. Black*Star's glare turned back at his two original opponents.

"Fine! Laugh all you want, fools! For it is I, the great Black*Star, who will be laughing in the end!" the half-witted meister declared boldly.

"Yeah right, you wish." The now collected Soul stated coolly, "You're too much of a dope to get people to like you. It'll definitely be me who gets the most valentines."

"My, you two seem full of yourselves." Kid remarked at the two, finding their behavior rude and childish.

"Oh really?" Soul and Black*Star asked in the same breath, suddenly leaning over Kid. "What, you think you can get more chocolates than us?"

"I never said tha—" but Kid was cut off before he could defend himself.

"Hah, sounds to me like somebody's chicken." The scythe baited the shinigami as the assassin began to make clucking sounds. Their aggravating taunting finally got to Kid.

"Fine! I accept your challenge." he spat.

"Just what I was hoping for." Soul stated with a smirk.

"Yeah! It's more fun when there are more opponents to beat." Black*Star agreed, "In fact… I CHALLENGE EVERYONE!" he hollered at the top of his lungs to the entire class.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

A/N: Meant for this to be a short one-shot, but this felt like a good place to end it for now. Will update soon. =)


	2. I Accept!

A/N: Sorry for my topsy-turvy updates guys, but to be completely honest, I recently got stung by an insect on my left hand and it turns out I'm dangerously allergic… I know (sensitive!) I didn't even know I was so allergic myself, so it was a big shock. I'm not dying, but the reaction makes it hard to do things, including type… :P I'll keep on truckin' though (one handedly lol), because this is something I do enjoy. =)

Please enjoy this silliness! =D

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

_++Flashback++_

"_Fine! I accept your challenge." Death the Kid spat._

"_Just what I was hoping for." Soul stated with a smirk._

"_Yeah! It's more fun when there are more opponents to beat." Black*Star agreed, "In fact… I CHALLENGE EVERYONE!" he hollered at the top of his lungs to the entire class. _

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

…

"_Eehhhhh?" _every Shibusen student within earshot groaned at the hyper boy's declaration.

"I think I'll pass." The blonde daughter of a Death Scythe declined almost immediately.

"Dido." Liz chimed in from behind Maka, not even bothering to look up from her nails.

"I'M IN!" Patty proclaimed, her fist held high.

"Really, Patty-san?" Tsubaki asked, curious as to the girl's motives.

"Yeah! I want some chocolate~!" she cheered in response as she began to shadow box, further getting her pumped up. All but one was not surprised by the girl's response.

"Eeehhhhhh?" the infamously OCD boy almost wailed at his weapon, "This can't be! If one of my weapons is going to partake in this challenge, than the other must as well! Liz!"

"You've gotta be kidding me." the addressed brunette moaned in protest.

"I am most certainly not kidding. If only Patty and I participate, then our symmetry would be completely thrown off! You have to—!"

"Oh, fine!" the elder pistol caved.

"Glad to see you see it my way." Kid said with a cheerful grin.

"I'm just doing it so you don't throw a hissy fit..." The annoyed teen muttered under her breath.

"Cool. So who else wants to play?" Soul prompted with a toothy grin, a glint of mischief in his ruby eyes. "You want in, Maka?"

"Hmph, no thanks." the obviously discontented meister huffed. Maka wasn't all too sure why, but something about this whole fiasco really seemed to rub her the wrong way.

Was it the blatant disrespect for girls and women?

Though there was that factor, she thought not. When she let the idea sink in, it just didn't reach the dull flame of hate she had somehow come to harbor. Especially since Liz and Patty were also in their shallow game. So it wasn't a matter of sexism.

Then what was it?

"Aw, c'mon." Maka heard two voices whine in unison, breaking her from her thoughts. One voice came from her partner, who was looming over her, awaiting a response. While the other was much more high-pitched and exasperated, Black*Star was acting like a child toward Tsubaki, trying to convince her to join in "the fun" as well.

Tsubaki finally gave in to her technician's wishes yet again as the heads turned back to Maka.

"Well?" the ever persistent scythe continued, "C'mon Maka, be cool."

"No means no!" she suddenly flared, giving her weapon a very hard disciplinary Maka-chop. He went down almost instantly while the ones observing gave a sharp cringe.

"Well why not?" Black*Star continued to pester in place of his fallen comrade.

The bookworm had to stay on her wits to give a convincing answer to this, as she could not think of the real reason behind her actions herself.

"B-because, I have much better things to do with my time. That's why." She stated, avoiding eye contact.

"Like what?" the childish assassin asked.

"Well, like…" the blonde tried to stay on her toes, but her mind was going blank. She quickly scanned the room in hopes of inspiration, when it came to her. "Like hanging out with Chrona."

"Eh?" the pinkette questioned, involuntarily pointing a finger to herself.

"Nobody ever said that Chrona couldn't play." Soul chimed in, seemingly to have miraculously healed and appear at the sword wielder's side.

"So, what do you say?" the boy continued his newly hatched scheme, if he got Chrona to join in, there's no way that Maka would refuse.

"W-Well…um…" the shy girl murmured, feeling very uncomfortable under everyone's stares. "I…uh…"

What should she do?

Chrona fidgeted in place under Soul's gaze. She still wasn't really used to people being too close to her, or staring at her, nonetheless such attention coming from a boy. She gave Maka a pleading look, but all she got was a pair of focused eyes on hers. Each set of eyes telepathically telling her to do something that directly contracted the previous command.

"Ah…uh…I…I…" she stammered, still nervous and indecisive.

"Hah! That's a laugh!" Ragnarok scoffed, deciding to make his return from within his stressed out master. "As if this no tits bitch could win a popularity contest!"

An audible snap could be heard as well as the sound of swift but heavy movement as an extremely thick encyclopedia made contact with the rude black blob's form. Before any thought could be processed, the demon sword grumbled and had already retreated back into his meister, wounded and angry, but defeated.

Chrona was well used to her partner's verbal abuse, though it did still hurt her feelings. But for some reason, just knowing that Maka stood up for her made all the hurt go away.

'_Darn,'_ Death the Kid thought angrily to himself upon the scene, _'missed my chance.'_ In all honesty, Kid had wanted to fiercely come to Chrona's defense and reassure the girl on all of her good traits. Though the blonde technician had stolen his thunder somewhat, he was still grateful to her. As long as she wasn't hurt by those cruel, untrue words.

"Of all the nerve!" Maka huffed once again, though this one was much more fiery than the previous. "How dare he say such things! Well, we'll show him, won't we Chrona?"

Chrona again jumped, but at the sight of the bursting flames in the normally calm eyes of her friend. The fear she held that moment seemed to outweigh her anxiety and indecisiveness.

"I…I-I guess s-so…" she replied meekly, hoping that by agreeing with her she wouldn't be as scary. Though she was still completely unconvinced at the likelihood of success at this endeavor

"So it's settled then." Soul quickly stated before the girls could change their minds. "The challenge is to see who can get the most valentines this Valentine's Day. That means we have till the end of the day. In other words, count ends at 12 midnight and whoever has the most at that point wins. No extras after that count. Every man for himself and whatever happens, happens." He finished stating the rules with a low tone and a devilish grin.

"By that I suppose you mean unfair means of attaining the valentines are acceptable?" the refined, golden eyed boy questioned in an accusing way, already predicting what was to come.

"You could say that." Soul replied slyly with a shrug, "Though I like to think of my strategies as 'creative'."

This statement earned the boy several glares. Specifically from his technician, the shinigami, and the ninja assassin, while others seemed unfazed.

"So, any disagreements on the rules?" he asked the group.

Not quite understanding the lengths that the 'cool guy' would go to in order to attain victory, Tsubaki, Chrona, Liz and Patty all shook their heads, saying 'no' they didn't mind the rules. This automatically put those who did mind at a disadvantage, for even if they spoke out they would be severely outnumbered, making their vote null and void.

"Hah! Somebody as godly as I can win under any circumstances!" the aqua haired boy declared from atop the desk just above the group.

'_I guess I have no choice…' _Kid and Maka both thought to themselves in distress.

"Alright, cool." The white haired boy stated turning back to face the group while eyeing his wristwatch, "Then our time officially begins…. Now!"

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

A/N: Tell me what you guys want to happen, though I already know what I'm going to write, I always welcome good ideas. =)

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to be as patient and understanding with me as you have always been. I really appreciate it! Bye, bye.


	3. Let's Go!

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

_++Flashback++_

"_Hah! Somebody as godly as I can win under any circumstances!" the aqua haired boy declared from atop the desk just above the group. _

'_I guess I have no choice…' Kid and Maka both thought to themselves in distress._

"_Alright, cool." The white haired boy stated turning back to face the group while eyeing his wristwatch, "Then our time officially begins…. Now!"_

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Before the words had even fully escaped the boy's lips, the ever eager and energetic ninja had already dashed out of the room at such a fast pace that a huge gust of wind and dust had greeted the friends he left behind. Everyone was practically choking as they tried in vain to fan the unclean air away from themselves.

"Why you little—!" Soul barked as he literally jumped up and out of the thick dust cloud, immediately bolting out of the room with violent plans for the blue-haired boy.

"H-hey!" his technician tried to yell, but ended up coughing.

"Whoa! Ninja smoke!" hooted a voice that was way too over-excited at the situation.

"I-! I d-don't know how to d-deal with n-ninja smoke!" came the obviously panicked voice of Chrona who meant what she said.

Liz and Kid both gave deep sighs as they began their daily rituals of locating and calming the two girls. Liz easily located her younger sister and respectfully dragged her out by the arm she wasn't flailing around. Whereas Kid was having some trouble finding the poor shy girl in the ridiculously thick and long-lasting cloud of dust.

Then, a sudden loud noise near him caught the shinigami off guard, causing him to stumble backwards, the arch of his back hitting the unseen desk behind him, resulting in him falling on and off one off the levels of desks. He grumbled in an angry ball on the desk just below his friends as the loud banging continued, which turned out to be Maka clapping one of her thickest and largest books together so violently that it sounded like thunder. At the very least, her actions served its purpose as it cleared the dust away from the group of adolescents.

"Haha! Kid went boom!" Patty cheered as Kid climbed back up to his friends. He pouted as he blew a stray, asymmetrical hair out of his face.

"Why those jerks!" the bookworm suddenly growled, clenching her fist, "We'll teach them a lesson they won't soon forget! Right, Chrona?"

Chrona jumped upon hearing her name being said with such valor and was only able to reply with a meek nod.

"Alright then, let's go!" the blonde said as she grabbed her friend's wrist, about to take off out the door when a voice stopped her.

"Hey, wait up!" Liz beckoned, curious, "Where're you two going?"

"The mall." Maka stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Huh?" Death the Kid and Chrona questioned in unison as they unconsciously tipped their heads to the side.

"But why?" the almost perfectly symmetrical boy asked, with a plainly confused look on his face.

"We need to get supplies that will ensure our victory." The determined pigtailed girl replied.

"Sweet!" the older pistol said, a very noticeable grin spreading across her face.

"Shop-ping~! Shop-ping~! Shop-ping with Chro-na~!" the younger pistol sang to herself with an expression that matched her sister's.

"Okay, then let's go. You too Tsubaki-chan." Maka announced to the group of girls as she began to lead them out of the room.

"Eh? Me too?" the modest girl pondered toward her friends.

"Of course." The green-eyed girl replied turning around.

"Yeah, it'll be more fun if we're all together." Liz agreed as Patty gave a series of exasperated nods. The tall, raven haired girl gave a warm smile as she jogged to catch up with her friends. They all eagerly left the classroom out to the mall, chatting about their plans and strategies for the contest.

…

"But… What about me?" Kid asked the air as all of his friends left.

Even the slightest plan for Valentine's Day the young shinigami might have had was now completely shattered, burnt, and thrown to the wind.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

What ensued afterward was nothing less than controlled chaos. At least in the eyes of all observing Shibusen staff and students, though certainly not in the minds of the ones creating all the ruckus.

As the girls took the mall by storm, Black*Star and Soul made sure to make the entire school look like a storm had hit.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

"So this is what a 'mall' looks like?" the docile sword wielder asked as she took in her surroundings, her pale blue eyes wandering from the white, shiny tiles that coated the floor to the fluorescent lights above her. The daughter of Medusa had never seen so many clothes before. Not only did their sheer numbers peek her curiosity, but also their bright colors and intricate patterns. She watched Liz, Maka, and Tsubaki as they weaved in and out of the many rows of clothing, holding the worthy up to themselves to see how they looked. She glanced down at her plain old garb and couldn't help the sigh that escaped from her lips. She decided to talk with Patty to get her mind off of things, since they were both the only ones not shopping.

"…M-malls sure are big…aren't they Patty-san?" she stuttered, still a bit downtrodden. "Patty-san?" she questioned when she had received no answer. The pinkette scanned the area for the blonde, but could find no trace of her.

Fearing the worst, she begins to panic until the sound of low chuckling was just barely heard. She followed the sound to a spinning rack of jeans. Leaning in, she braved a peek inside, only to find the strange girl sitting inside of it chortling to herself.

"…U-uh….Patty-san…?" Chrona whispered, taking Patty's glance as the initiative to continue, "Um… Wh-what are you d-doing?"

"Heeheehee," the blonde giggled as she peeked her head out so that she could be seen. Chrona noted Patty's new apparel of shiny red and silver, along with a few stripes of what looked to be brown war paint on her face.

Now she was really confused…

"Um… P-Patty…san?" Chrona began, unable to even slightly comprehend the girl in front of her, "Wh-why are you…?" but she was cut short by the pistol's giggles once again.

"I'm huntin'~." The blonde stated with a grin on her face as she assumed her former stance.

"For what?" the demon sword wielder asked, now a bit uneasy. Were there dangerous creatures inside the mall?

"For my chocolate." She replied, scanning the room from within her hideout of pants, "Cause ya know, to catch chocolate, one has to _think _like chocolate. And to think like chocolate, ya gotta _look _like chocolate."

"Um…okay…?" the shy and now very bewildered girl responded, taking her chance to politely depart and leave the hyper girl to her antics.

She then decided to locate Maka, but then is unable to actually talk to her because she did not wish to interfere at a time when her friend seemed so focused. So instead, she settled with just silently following her around the store like a shadow. It wasn't until the pigtailed meister finally took a sharp turn around to at last notice the girl behind her. She jumped, not expecting anyone to be behind her, nonetheless so close.

"Ch-Chrona…you startled me." The bookworm began.

"Ah…I, I'm sorry…" Chrona apologized like she had just been scolded for something.

"Ah, no. It's fine." Maka quickly said with a warm smile, "So what are you doing?"

"I-I don't really know how to d-deal with being at the m-mall…" the meek child replied, "I…I don't really know what to do…"

Maka chuckled lightly before responding, "Just look around and have fun. You look at the clothes looking for some you like and are your size. When you find something you like, it's really fun."

"A-alright Maka…" she obeyed, still unsure on what to do. So she mimicked the actions of her friends, looking but not really seeing the things before her.

"Alright everyone!" Liz's voice suddenly rang out, "Mission accomplished! How 'bout you all?"

"I found a pretty cute outfit." Maka reported with a smile.

"I found a nice outfit as well." Tsubaki stated with a modest smile.

"Me too!" Patty hollered suddenly bursting out from her hiding spot in her odd outfit that resembled a candy bar. Everyone sweated a bit before continuing on.

"What about you Chrona?" Maka asked her, "Did you find a cute outfit?"

"W-Well…n-no…" she replied, feeling embarrassed at being the only member of the group who could not complete the mission.

"Well if any of us, you'll definitely need an outfit." Liz said stepping up, "This is all you really have, right?" she questioned pointing to her dress. Chrona Gorgon nodded in reply.

"Hmmm then you probably don't have any kind of make-up or way to style your hair either, right?" again Chrona nodded, her eyes to the ground, "Well, it looks like we'll just have to give you a full-on makeover!"

Uh, oh. Now why did Chrona's stomach suddenly have a stirring, unsettling feeling?

Everyone cheered in agreement and excitement just before they practically mauled the poor girl.

Chrona thought her fate looked quite grim...

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Soul slowly made his way out of the large front gates of Shibusen, ignoring the wailing of Black*Star shamelessly promoting himself. Not wanting to waste his energy competing for admirers with the ninja on the same turf, the cool guy calmly strutted to the streets.

_'Hmmm, now, which plan should I take up?'_ the scythe mused to himself, a cocky smirk curling his mouth up. _'Plan A: Just wait for the girls to come to me? Well, they obviously will, but it wouldn't hurt to bump up the fan base. This is a competition, after all.' _He reasoned to himself, _'Plan B: flirt my way to victory? ...Why not?'_

With his "all too simple" plan decided upon, the overly self-assured teenager casually strolled his way down one of Death City's central streets, not hesitating on giving plenty of girls very flirtatious stares. Seeing that he had caused a few blushes, the boy grinned.

_'After all, this is a race.' _he thought to himself as he concocted yet another of his trademark schemes,_ 'Whoever comes in first wins no matter what, so how you win doesn't matter. I'd rather play smart instead of hard. All that matters is winning.'_

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Only one more chapter to go. =D Once I finally get this story off my chest, I'll be able to work on my other fics, because this one has literally been flooding my already tiny brain, making it _very _hard to work on anything else. ;P

I'm even writing this from my family's **very **dialed-up computer while on vacation in the country. So sorry for any spelling mistakes, cause I'm doing this from e-mail & don't have spell-check. ;_;


End file.
